Episode 10: They Only Laughed at Me
EPISODE 10---THEY ONLY LAUGHED AT ME "Boku Dake Warawareta ~Black sheep" (ぼくだけ笑われた～Black sheep～) ( Program Note---During the original broadcast of Hourou Musuko on Japanese Television, Episodes 10 and 11 were edited, chopped up, compressed, and broadcast as only one full-length episode. Later, both full-length, unedited Episodes, 10 and 11, were released as part of the DVD box set of Hourou Musuko. This Wikia will present both the Episode Overview and This Episode's Story for both episodes in their entirety. Episode 10 is on this page, and Episode 11 will be on the next Episode page. ) Episode Overview After a family pow-wow to discuss the supposed 'crisis' of Shuichi attending school dressed as a teenage girl, both Maho and Shuichi decide to skip school for a while. Yoshino, who was there and 'saw it all', recalls the events of that faithful day, and how Shuichi never flinched or caved during all that happened. Shuichi and Yuki have a heart-to-heart discussion, to try and revive Shuichi's spirits, which were burned to a crisp, because although others have come to school dressed opposite of their birth gender, Shuichi was the only one 'called on the carpet' for doing so. After many days, Shuichi consents to come to school, amid certain widespread rumor and innuendo. During this time, Anna has been shaken with grief and crying her heart out over how Shuichi was treated by students and teachers alike, and her inability to reach out and help Shuichi in any meaningful way. Seya escorts Maho back to school, as Shuichi takes a vacation from school for a second time. Shuichi and Fumiya also have a heart-to-heart talk, where Shuichi revels that they are actually a girl in their mind, heart, and soul. Yoshino and Saori have a nasty spat. Finally, Anna meets with Shuichi at night, with her crying and so emotionally distraught, that she can barely speak about what is on her mind. This Episode's Story The evening after Shuichi came to school dressed in a girls sailor fuku, the family is having a serious meeting to try and figure out what happened and why. After a while, the Father asks Shuichi to accompany him to the convenience store. They go out. On the way home, Father calmly confesses that maybe the family got Shuichi's gender wrong at their birth. Next morning, Maho declares that she is not going to attend school because she 'feels sick'. Seya and Shuichi walk to school, but at the entrance gate, Shuichi decides to skip school and go hang out with Yuki. Seya accompanies. Sasa and Yoshino are waiting in the classroom, but Shuichi is a no-show. In a FLASHBACK, Yoshino recalls the events of yesterday. Shuichi, wearing the girl's sailor suit, Yoshino wearing a boy's school uniform, and Chi in the girl's uniform with a boy's necktie, are in the teachers lounge. During the heavy questioning, Chi loudly proclaims that she is and has always been true to only herself. Shuichi then boldly announces the same, that she has always been a girl, and has been true to herself. Chi counters with the thought that herself is not a transgender boy, but a tomboy, and is subsequently told to keep quite.(#) Yoshino confides to Sasa that although they themselves never said a word during the hearing, Shuichi spoke softly but with an iron will, and never even once flinched as to what was said by the teachers. At about the same time, Seya and Shuichi are at Yuki's home. Yuki asks about skipping school, and although Shuichi is silent, Seya proclaims that Shuichi went to school dressed as a girl. Yuki is shocked, and asks why ? In a flashback to yesterday, Shuichi explains that she was taken from the entrance gate to the nurses office, and kept there alone until her Mother came and got her. Shuichi continues telling the heartbreaking tale to Yuki. Nobody said anything when Chi and Yoshino came to school dressed as the opposite gender, but they all laughed at Shuichi. This after Yoshino, Mako, Saori, Anna, and especially Doi all gave their backhanded approval for Shuichi to dress as a girl. Days go by and the siblings have still not come to school. Friends begin to stop by and offer encouragement. Finally, when Chi and Momoko stop by in the morning, Shuichi consents to go. Chi holds hands with Shuichi, and deflects the inevitable cat-calls and barbs that come their way. But the harassment continues, with Shuichi being snubbed by Doi, so Shuichi decides to go to the nurses station to hang out. Across town, at the school that Anna attends, Anna is crying her heart out as a classmate tells her of the living hell that Shuichi is going through. In a cruel, insulting tone, Anna is even asked if she has ever had sex yet ! Anna cracks when she says that she may not want to be Shuichi's girlfriend, and bitterly cries again when she admits that she could not bring herself to offer encouragement to Shuichi. Meanwhile, back at the other school, in the nurses station, the homeroom teacher comes in with a paper cut, and Shuichi attends to it. Later, in the afternoon, Shuichi reads the letter from Yoshino. At that same time in a nearby staircase, a male student is making a love confession to Yoshino. Yoshino declines. Saori runs into Yoshino in the girl's restroom, and Saroi offers her usual gloomy foreboding. The next day, Seya comes and escorts Maho to school for the first time, pledging to defend her with 'all his might'. As a contrast, Shuichi decides to skip school this day, and hang out on the levee. Fumiya comes by and takes Shuichi to his church, a Christian church. They sit in the pews, and Fumiya makes small talk. But then he asks a pivotal question. Does Shuichi want to only cross-dress so as to seemingly look like a girl, or are they actually a girl, with a girl's gender identity, wishing to dress as girls do ? Shuichi answers as the latter. Shuichi continues to skip school, as the friends argue about what to do to help. Yoshino get ticked off, and leaves, with Saori running to join her. Saori is asked a pivotal question by Yoshino. Did Yoshino really look like a boy when they wore the boys school uniform to school ? Saori answers in the negative, distressing Yoshino ever so much. Late that evening, Shuichi meets Anna alone, in a deserted park. Anna is very sad, and ready to cry. Category:Anime Episodes